Unknown Uchiha
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: Shizune is pregnant. During the birth as Tsunade is delivering the baby, as she held it looking down at the small boy. His eyes changed into a familiar bloody red. Who on earth could the mysterious father be? [ItachixShizune]
1. First Encounter

**A/n: Ok-ness!! I have a new found obsession and it is ItachixShizune!!! XD lol Yes I love this pairing, I have no idea why, because I used to HATE Itachi but now I like him lol!!! Anyway so my brother told me about the pairing and I FELL in love with it!!! And for some reason while I'm about to write this I'm listen to Boom Boom by Venga Boys.**

**The Unknown Uchiha**

It was early in the morning at the Konoha hospital. Sakura and Tsunade were rushing around with other medics. "Hokage-sama we have finished and wish for you to look over the baby" a medic handed a small baby to Tsunade.

She placed it down on a soft cushion and her hand glowed a light green and she ran her hand over the baby searching for anything wrong. "Ah he's very healthy" she smiled. The baby cried out from being cold and opened its eyes.

Tsunade went wide eyed at the red sharingan that stared up at her. They baby boy closed it eyes again and cried louder. The next time he opened his eyes they were black again. Tsunade let out a deep sigh and looked around at the other medics.

She called Sakura over, the pink haired girl walked over beside her sensei. "What is it Tsunade-sama?" her emerald eyes gazed into the Hokage's brown ones.

Tsunade leaned over and whispered something into the others ear. Sakura went wide eyed and looked at her sensei. "You can't be serious!" Sakura almost yelled.

Tsunade nodded, "Take care of the baby and finish cleaning it and making sure it's healthy and reading to go"

Sakura nodded and the Hokage left the room and made her way to one of the hospital rooms. She grabbed the knob and walked in to see her black haired assistant.

"Hello, Shizune" Tsunade smiled and took a seat beside the worn out woman.

"How is he?" Shizune asked sleepily.

Tsunade nodded, "He's very healthy and he looks strong . . . he got his father's eyes"

Shizune clenched the sheets in her grip. "I don't understand what you mean by that Tsunade-sama" she looked off to the side.

"Shizune I want to know if that night around 9 months ago was really a rape from a rouge shinobi, or something else" Tsunade raised a blonde eyebrow at her assistance's silence.

"Because I'm almost certain you are not apart of the Uchiha clan" Tsunade stood growing angry with her silence.

"Shizune, if Itachi did this to you it is a serious matter we need to know why he was in the village and why he did this to you" Tsunade was practically shouting.

More silence only followed, "SHIZUNE!" Tsunade screamed.

"He didn't rape me!" Shizune cried out tears streaming down her face.

Tsunade stood there with a shocked face staring at Shizune. "Shizune you need to tell me what happened, because if you . . . well did it with him, then we need to know how he gets into Konoha without anyone knowing"

Shizune nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "It was about a year ago when we made our first encounter. . ." she began speaking.

Flashback. . .

Shizune sat in a hot spring out side the village. It was her own escape from the mountains of paper work Tsunade wouldn't finish and left in her hands. It was a small spring but it was all she needed.

Shizune slowly opened her drowsy eyes at the dreading feeling she began to get. She looked around to see if anyone was near but could see no one until she felt and icy hand on her hot skin.

She completely froze how she could have let someone get so close and her not even notice. A deep voice ran through her ears, "What is a maiden like you do straying so far from her village?" she could tell he was smirking by the cockiness in his voice.

Shizune decided to try and play along until she could reach her weapons or at least see who it was. "I wanted to escape my mounds of paper work" she answered truthfully.

"Ah so stress has lead you here, interesting" she could feel his hot breath on her neck. She felt his thumb caressing her back almost like working out all the stress.

Shizune snapped out of it when she felt herself liking the strangers touch. "Who are you?" she asked sleepily, curse these hot waters.

"You know me, I assure you, all Konoha know of me" he said his cheek brushing lightly against her ear. "I have yet to see your face, though" he said huskily.

Shizune blinked and blinked again, "Right now?" she asked.

"There's no better time," he chuckled.

"But I'm . . ." her face went red noting the fact she was indeed naked.

"That's why there's no better time, I've been waiting for you, you know" his deep voice sighed.

"I've been watching you for sometime and been waiting for the perfect moment when you would come outside the village"

Shizune held her breath, "You've been. . ." she gulped. "Watching me?"

"Oh yes for a while, I'll tell you what I'll let you see something so you know who your . . . admirer is" he smirked choosing his words carefully.

He turned her around quickly bring her face extremely close to his and she could only see his red eyes. Shizune froze as she noted they weren't just red they were the sharingan.

"Uc-Uchiha Itachi" Shizune panicked and tried to break from his grasp. She fell back beneath the searing water and came up only having half her head above.

"See I knew you would know who I was" his red eyes stared at her. Shizune felt embarrassed under the renowned Uchiha's stare. Wait a second, Uchiha Itachi, an S-class criminal who left Leaf, was interested in her.

The thought made her go as red as his eyes. He sat with his legs crossed on the other side of the hot spring just staring at her. She felt nervous one, because he was staring at her while she was naked and two, because she could only see his eyes from the large neck collar on the Akatsuki cloak.

Shizune let out a breath causing bubbles in front of her. She heard a small chuckle from the Uchiha and blushed more. She really wanted him to leave; this was weird, way too weird for her.

Shizune sat up a little so that her whole head was above water. "You know um this is really uncomfortable" she said almost silently. Itachi blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Turn around" she ordered. Itachi couldn't help but laugh, but did as she said and stood up and turned around. Shizune got up slowly eyeing him to make sure he didn't turn around.

She covered herself and walked backwards to her towel and wrapped it around her. She was actually surprised that he didn't turn around or even move for that matter.

Once she was completely dressed, she remained silent. She didn't know what he wanted from her maybe she could just sneak away. Shizune crept backwards never letting her eyes wander from him. She ran straight into something and went wide eyed.

She turned around to see she ran into him. Shizune gulped and stepped back a bit and felt a tree behind her. Great, she was between a tree and psycho killer.

Shizune gulped as his head dropped beside her and he whispered something into her ear.

"That was quite brave of you but I assure you, you cannot out whit or outrun me" he placed his hand on her face caressing it slowly. "What is your name?" Itachi asked her.

Shizune gulped and looked away. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked.

She didn't answer him and only continued to look away. Itachi sighed, "Would this help," he leaned back slightly closing his eyes.

Shizune looked at him curious as to what he was doing. She saw him open his eyes again and went wide eyed. Shizune stared into Itachi's black eyes, "W-Why did you do that?" she asked shaking.

"Do you not feel safer with my eyes like this? I would think the sharingan was intimidating" he said. Shizune blinked unable to look away from the Uchiha that held her captive.

"What do you want with me?" she asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"Did you not hear I am interested in you" she blushed again still not over the fact that Uchiha Itachi was interested in her.

"But why . . . would you be interested in me?" she asked really wanting to know what caught his eye about her.

He blinked and leaned closer. "I thought you were the most beautiful shinobi I have ever seen" he whispered making her blush even more. He pulled her close to him and held her with one arm around her waist.

Shizune was about to explode, "Um I really have to go" she said trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"What is your rush it is early in the evening" he smirked. "I thought you came here to get away from Konoha?"

Shizune slumped in defeat. "Now are you going to tell me you're name? Or am I going to have to break into the Konoha and raid the files until I find you?" he laughed lightly.

She sighed and looked up at him, "My name is Shizune" she said looking away again.

"What a pretty name for such a pretty face that I would enjoy looking at" he sighed tilting his head slightly.

"Would you let me go? You know you sure are expecting a woman from the village you left long ago to just like fall into your arms or something" she huffed looking at him sternly.

"As a matter of fact," Itachi began and then rose and hand undid the top of the Akatsuki cloak. "I do" he said before he leaned in and kissed her.

Shizune went weak in the knees and unconsciously kissed back. Until all of a sudden he jumped to the side pulling her with him. He landed on the branch of a near by tree as they soon heard laughter.

Itachi looked down at the few rogue ninja that were closing in on them. "Looks like we have ourselves a skilled one men" the biggest out of them said.

"Don't get yourself into something you can't win" Itachi said warningly to them. "You just interrupted my time with my lovely counterpart here" he told them.

"I'm not your-"

"You have a lady with you? We shall take her and what valuables you have" another said laughing as well.

Itachi jumped down leaving Shizune in the tree. He stood up and looked at all the men. "You are all going to die, unfortunate really. I was planning on not killing today" he sighed. He made quick hand signs and place a hand to his lips.

A giant fire ball shot out at the unsuspecting ninja and they were all devoured in the flame. Itachi turned around and looked up in the tree to see Shizune gone.

He smirked and disappeared.

Shizune ran as fast as she possibly could. 'It's my chance I can get back to the village! I know I can!' she told herself. Shizune stopped as she saw the same spot on the ground as she had passed awhile back.

"It can't be" she shook horror struck.

The image around her faded and the real forest came into her vision as Itachi stood in front of her. Shizune groaned and slumped down giving up all hope of getting away from him.

Itachi kneeled in front of her and stared at her smirking. "I told you, you cannot outsmart me" he sighed and stood back up. He held a hand down to her and she took it just to get this over with.

"Just walk with me" Itachi said turning and starting out. Shizune reluctantly followed him. "Tell me what your status is in the village" he practically ordered looking back at her.

"I am the Hokage's assistant; I am in the medical field and have a hand for poisons and weapons. Not that I would be any threat to you Uchiha Itachi." She taunted smirking as well.

Unknowingly she had become comfortable with his presence. He stopped and looked back at her and laughed lightly. "Wise you are . . . Uchiha Shizune" he snickered and continued on. Shizune went blood red,

"Wh-what did you just call me?" she asked speeding up to where she was walking beside him.

"You heard me"

"But why?" she wondered.

"I already told you I find an interest in you Hokage's assistant." He stopped and smiled down at her. "I cannot go further then this or the guards standing by will fell my chakra. If you enjoy company as much as I enjoy yours come back to that spring we met in one week. Around 9 o'clock"

Shizune blinked and stared at him. "How do you know I won't sell you out to Tsunade-sama?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Call it a gut feeling" he smirked and stepped closer to her. Shizune's arms fell to her sides and she looked up at him. "Any chance to see you trap or not would be worth it" he said leaning extremely close.

You can only resist that Uchiha charm for so long until . . . she leaned in a bit and their lips met. She knew that this was bad, he was an S-class criminal. But flattery goes a long way.

He stepped back and jumped up into the dark tree and sped off. Once his chakra was completely gone Shizune turned and headed for the gates.

-

One week later. . .

Shizune walked into the open area where the hot spring was and looked around. This was a bad idea coming but she couldn't help it. Unfortunately the Uchiha had stolen her heart, whether she liked it or not.

A black figure landed in front of her and his red eyes looked down at her. "So you came" he smiled and raised a hand holding her face with it. "I missed you" Itachi said.

Shizune blushed and looked off to the side unable to speak. She had been thinking about him all this past week and now she couldn't even say she had been thinking about him.

She felt his lips press against hers and she immediately kissed him back. There was a big explosion behind them and he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist protecting her from the blast.

He turned his head slightly and looked at the two dark figures. "Ah Deidara you must be so noisy?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi cut the crap" another voice came. A red head and a blonde came out of the smoke created by the blast.

"So you're here too Sasori?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and looked at them.

"Don't talk to Sasori-danna, Itachi you traitor" Deidara hissed standing in front of Sasori.

"Akatsuki" Shizune gasped and looked up as Itachi's slightly angered face.

"So you followed me, but I neglect to see this as becoming a traitor" he said lightly still holding Shizune close to him in case a battle broke out between the two.

"Engaging with that Konoha shinobi is clearly forbidden, even touching her how you are is strictly off limits" the blonde huffed folding her arms.

"And what you do isn't prohibited?" Itachi asked smirking. Deidara glared at him and held her hand out in front of Sasori.

"No need for you to get involved Sasori-danna, I will handle this myself" clay came out of both openings on her hands and closed them forming two birds that shot out at him.

There was another big boom and Itachi held onto her even more tightly. As the cloud of dust began to clear Kisame's tall figure appeared to have blocked both clay birds with his sword.

"I don't remember you having received an order to kill Itachi" Kisame said picking up his sword and resting the hilt on his shoulder. Deidara scowled and reached her hands into her clay bags.

"Oi, Sasori-danna looks like Kisame wants to die with his partner. Can I kill him too?" she looked back at the red head.

"Do as you please we have our orders, if he interferes he's betraying Akatsuki as well" Sasori stated sitting back against a large rock. She pulled her hands out and two spiders jumped down poofing into larger ones.

Shizune looked over to the side thinking she saw something and went wide eyed. "Don't breathe!" she yelled to the blue Akatsuki member and placed her hands over Itachi's face covering his mouth and nose.

A black poison surrounded them and Kisame pulled his arm in front of his face and jumped out of the poison gas. Itachi jumped bringing her with him and they looked down at the purplish cloud.

Sasori looked up at the three and glared slightly. "That woman saw it coming" he growled. Shizune pulled up her sleeve and pulled a wire and senbon flew out at Sasori. Deidara threw a bird that poofed larger and all the needles hit it causing it to explode.

Shizune pried herself away from Itachi and made hand signs quickly and placed her hand close to her mouth and breathed out a thick poison cloud that went towards Sasori and Deidara. Deidara glared and threw out another bird and as it got larger her and Sasori jumped on and it took off.

The other three disappeared from the area and reappeared far off in a dense part of the forest. Itachi and Kisame stared at her, "Why on earth did you bring senbon with you?" Itachi asked.

"Oh I'm **so** sorry I don't want to be killed. There's others besides Akatsuki out here you know" she crossed her arms not believing he was actually surprised she was carrying weapons.

"Itachi who is this woman?" Kisame asked hovering over Shizune and looking at her. Shizune looked back at him and felt a little awkward from him being so close to her. He caught her look and backed away with anime tears, "Its cause I'm oddly colored isn't it?!"

Shizune sweat dropped and stared at him. "No actually you were just standing really close to me and it was weird." She laughed clearly not thinking about his looks.

"Hovering over someone does in fact make them uncomfortable" she said nodding.

He arched an eyebrow and looked at her oddly, "Who are you anyway?"

"I am Shizune, the Hokage's assistant" she said proudly standing up as straight as she could.

"You need to go back to the village" Itachi said stepping in front of her.

She blinked and looked up at him, "But why?"

"Because those two are very dangerous and I can't have you out here while they are chasing Kisame and I." he sighed closing his eye and then opened them again staring down at her. "Please, just go back and in due time I will see you again" he said seriously.

Shizune nodded and couldn't take her eyes off of the red sharingan. Itachi looked over his shoulder and looked at Kisame who was staring at us. Kisame caught his look "Oh sorry" he said turning around.

Itachi looked back at the black haired ninja and leaned down kissing her lightly and she kissed him back. About to pull away Shizune felt him almost leave her lips when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down.

They kissed for a long while until finally he pulled away holding her hands in his. "Don't worry just wait I will send you signs" he smiled and looked back at Kisame.

"Come on, let's go." He told his partner and then looked at her once again, "Now go back to the village as fast as you possibly can"

She nodded and the two disappeared from sight. Shizune looked around and jumped to the trees and headed back in the direction of Konoha.


	2. Baby

**A/n: Yay!! The next chapter is up I felt kind of bad for Genma buuuut I'm like a die hard Itachi x Shizune fan soooo lol!! Well I hope you all like this chapter and I will get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can **

**The Unknown Uchiha**

There was a knock at the door and Shizune got up from her couch and placed the book she was reading down. Walking past tons and tons of vases of roses she made it to the door.

"Hello?" she said opening it to see a person behind a large vase of more roses.

"Here Miss Shizune, another shipment for you. You have some secret admirer" he said handing her the vase.

Shizune smiled and placed it on the ground beside her feet taking the clipboard and signing it. "Yes I do" she smiled as she handed it back to him. She closed the door and picked up the flowers and placing them on the empty window sill.

She pulled the card out and opened the white envelope,

_Shizune,_

_My far away love, I hope to see you soon. As the days go by I miss more that night when I first met you. As I promised I will send you roses everyday until I see your face again. You will know when I am coming when the day comes where you do not receive my love. I don't know how long it will be, but things are looking good. I might be able to leave in due time._

_Forever yours,_

_Your forbidden love_

Shizune smiled at the letter and walked into her room and opened a small chest. It was full to the brim with other letters. She laughed lightly to herself, "If Itachi keeps sending me flowers I might run out of room to walk in my apartment" she sighed.

There was another knock at the door and she looked over towards that area. "Now who could that be?" she wondered and went to answer it. As she pulled the door opened she got almost a horrified look on her face.

"G-Genma" Shizune said wide eyed.

"Hey Shizune I got back from my mission" he said with his usual senbon in his mouth. He pushed past her and walked into the house stopping and looking at all the flowers.

"Having a fetish Shizune?" he laughed lightly and turned back to her. She was still speechless. She had forgotten completely about Genma. She felt horrible. She had fallen in love with the traitor of their village, Uchiha Itachi. While her current, well not current anymore, boyfriend was away on a long mission.

"Um well it's not exactly a fetish" Shizune said nervously. Genma walked over to her standing extremely close to her. She had never remembered being this uncomfortable with him near.

"I missed you Shizune," he said leaning down a bit. She heard the tea kettle in the kitchen begin to whistle. She let out a sigh of relief, "Um I need to get that" she said walking rather quickly to the kitchen.

Shizune let out a deep breath. That had got to be the most awkward situation she had ever been in. She felt bad. Her feelings for Genma had only become friendship. But how to tell him she wondered to herself.

Sighing in defeat she took out a cup and then groaned, "Um Genma do you want any tea?" she asked.

"No thanks I'll be on my way you seem tense today. You should rest, I'll come by tomorrow to make sure you're ok" he said from the kitchen doorway. Before she could say anything he had gone leaving a very annoyed Shizune.

"Ugh," she huffed pouring herself some tea. "This sort of stuff shouldn't happen to someone like me" she pouted and sat back on the couch picking up her book.

She looked around the room and smiled thinking about her secret Uchiha. "I wonder when he will come" she went off into a day dream. She lay on the couch and began reading her book.

-

Shizune was all dressed for sleep, tea and book in hand she headed for her bed room. She was exhausted and turning in early today. The heavy burden was lifted from her shoulders as she was free to love Itachi without feeling any guilt. She had told Genma that she just couldn't have a relationship with him any longer.

It was pretty hard on him but they were still friends. Setting her tea down she sat on her bed about to get in when she heard a knock. Sighing she got up and grabbed her robe. Putting it on as she made her way to the door.

"Genma? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I was just wondering, why? I know I said it was all ok but I really want to know" he said looking into her black eyes.

"Um I can't tell you that," she said looking down unable to look at him.

"Is it someone else?" he asked stepping closer.

"Well sort of," Shizune gulped wishing he would just leave.

"Who is it?" Genma asked getting even closer.

"I . . . I can't tell you that" she shook slightly. "Um I really want to go to bed, can we please do this another time" Shizune said quietly.

Genma looked down at her and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said walking a bit off. Shizune closed the door and leaned against it with her back. She closed her eyes and just wished she wasn't alone.

"What on earth could you be thinking about?" a familiar voice came from right in front of her.

Her eyes shot open to see the red sharingan, "Itachi" she said breathlessly.

"Who was that?" he asked leaning closer to her. She felt his breath on her face and enjoyed the warmth he gave off so closely to her.

"Just someone who wants to know who my heart belongs to now, I didn't tell him though" Shizune blushed wanting so badly to feel his lips against hers.

"I see you got all of my flowers" he smirked.

She nodded "I was wondering if I would run out of room to walk" she smiled giving a small laugh.

"I finally got away to see you" Itachi said leaning in closer taking her lips with his own.

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble like last time" she asked as he moved to the crook in her neck.

"Don't worry my sweet Shizune; those two are away on a mission. We won't be bothered by the likes of them" he said pulling her closer to him. "I'm going to give you a present tonight" he smiled against her neck holding her around the waist.

"A present? What do you mean?" Shizune asked wondering what on earth he could have gotten for her. She yelped a bit when she felt him pick her up. "What are you doing?" she asked as he carried her to her bed room.

"I don't want you to be alone any more so I'm giving you a present to keep you company" Itachi smirked.

Shizune blushed madly as he set her on her bed. "Wait you mean . . ." she trailed off going even redder. Itachi unbuttoned his Akatsuki coat and threw it to the ground.

"Yes Shizune, I want you to carry on the Uchiha clan. I don't think I have ever met anyone more flawless and beautiful to carry the child of the great Uchiha Itachi" he smirked kneeling down and kissing her.

"Unless you don't want to carry on the Uchiha name" he said looking at her with his black eyes.

Shizune blinked and shook her head. "No I . . ." she blushed again. "I want too" she said nervously.

"And I want you too" Itachi said pushing her down gently. "I won't be able to visit you for awhile after this. Take car of the last Uchiha and yourself, I have to go far away and I don't know when I'll be back" he whispered into her ear.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"It's not important where it is, all I know is I will be too far away from you. I will be back for you Shizune because . . . I love you" he said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too" Shizune said tears welding up in her eyes. Itachi looked down at her and held her face.

"Don't cry, I will be back I can assure you that. Nothing on this earth could tear me away from you without saying goodbye" he assured her.

He grabbed the bottom of her night gown and pulled it up to her stomach and looked down at the light purple underwear. He grabbed one of the sides and slowly pulled them off watching her face.

Her breathing was irregular. To say she was nervous was an understatement; Itachi pulled up his own shirt and tossed it over with his cloak. He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly.

Shizune sat up and looked directly into his eyes and smiled at him. She pulled him to her with one hand in the crook of his neck and the other at the buttons on his pants.

"I can't leave you to everything my secret Uchiha" she giggled and pulled his pants down slightly. Itachi moved to her neck and sucked on a soft spot biting down slightly.

Shizune gasped holding onto him tightly. She opened her eyes to see Genma standing in her bedroom doorway frozen. Itachi stopped and looked back with only his eyes. "Genma what are you doing here?" Shizune asked wide eyed.

"U-Uchiha Itachi" Genma pointed and tried to register the scene. Shizune froze and gripped onto him tightly.

"Genma don't do anything rash, please let me explain." Shizune said hoping that this was all in her mind and he would disappear.

"Explain? Explain?! That is Uchiha Itachi! He's an S-class criminal and in the Akatsuki. You're betraying the village by even letting him in here." He turned around to head out to tell the village patrol.

She stood face to face with Itachi and unknowingly straight into his sharingan. "You will not leave with just things in your mind" he said calmly.

"No Itachi don't kill him! He's my friend you can't" Shizune yelled getting up and running over to him. "Please don't" she pulled on his arm. "Can't you just take certain memories or black him out and make him loose the last 24 hours?" she asked almost pleading.

"Fine I will do as you ask" he stared at Genma for awhile and then he fell unconscious. "Stay here, I'll be back" Itachi said grabbing Genma's shirt by the collar and dragging him out of the room.

He went to the living room window and opened it jumping out with body in hand. Shizune ran to the window and looked around but saw no trace of them.

Giving up trying to spot them she walked back to her room and grabbed on of the pillows. She laid down on the right side of the bed and looked out the smaller bedroom window. Hugging the pillow she tried to calm her mind.

A hand was placed on his side; she turned back and lay on her back seeing Itachi once again. "What did you do?" Shizune asked seeing his black eyes once again.

He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Don't worry" he whispered, "Your friend is alright I left him on a rooftop far away from here"

"Then is it time for you to give me my present?" she smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I believe it is" he moved on top of her and kissed her. Shizune moved on of her hands over to the bedside lamp and pulled on the string causing the light to go off and the room to go dark.

-

Shizune felt the morning glow from the window and slowly woke up. She turned and looked to the other side of the bed. She knew he would be gone but you can always hope. She sat up and saw a white envelope; she picked it up and saw the red and white Uchiha fan in the center.

Opening it carefully she pulled out the letter and began to read it oven,

_Uchiha Shizune,_

_Has a nice ring to it? Don't you think? Well my sweet flower I am sad to say I must leave you once again. The Akatsuki is on the move and we have some important things to deal with. I am sure you know what those things are, keep the secret of our child's heritage as long as you possibly can. When the time comes when his sharingan appears I want you to make sure he has Kakashi as a teacher. I will come back as soon as I can and after the child learns all they can in Konoha, I will teach him. I love you and be safe, if I find something has happened to either of you the person responsible will die. And also . . . don't hang out with that 'friend' of yours too much. He seems to have an 'infatuation' with you. But you are mine and so on and so forth. _

_Goodbye for now my love,_

_Uchiha Itachi_

Shizune laughed reading his letter. She grabbed her discarded rope and pulled it on walking over to her dresser and placing it there along with the envelope.

She yawned and walked out of her room and looked at all the flowers. "At least I won't be getting anymore flowers" she laughed lightly and went into the kitchen. Taking out some tea and pouring water into her tea kettle she placed it on the heating stove.

She walked back out and went to the door going out and lifting up the lid to the mailbox and looking inside. She pulled out a magazine and two envelopes.

"Oh Miss Shizune, are you alright I heard some odd noises last night and I thought it was coming from your apartment" an old woman from next door said.

Shizune went blood red and waved her hands in front of her face. "Oh no nothing was wrong I was ugh . . ." she went redder by the second.

"Oh ho, had a young man over last night?" the old woman giggled. "It was that Genma wasn't it? He's a handsome one" she winked at Shizune.

"Heh, um yeah but it wasn't Genma. He was from a very ugh prestige clan" she sweat dropped and waved to her neighbor before hurrying inside.

She let out a sigh and heard the tea ready and went into the kitchen to get some before going to work.

End of flashback. . .

"And that's what happened" Shizune said nervously looking over at her Hokage.

"You were attacked by two Akatsuki members?! And you're alive!" Tsunade practically yelled in surprise.

"Tsunade-sama I was also saved by two Akatsuki members, so it really isn't that big of a deal" she said playing with her fingers.

"And you SLEPT with Uchiha Itachi, how on earth did he even get in the village?" Tsunade shook her head trying to take all this in.

"Tsunade-sama where is Kira?" Shizune asked weakly.

Tsunade looked up at her assistant and sighed. "He's fine. A very healthy Sakura is finishing up and she should be bringing him here soon" as Tsunade finished her sentence the door opened.

Sakura walked in with a bundle in her hands and made her way to Shizune's side. "Here you Shizune, he's very, very healthy. You should be proud to have given birth to such a beautiful baby" she smiled brightly.

Shizune took him from Sakura and sat up more looking down at his sleeping face. "Kira," Shizune smiled happily and felt overjoyed.

Tsunade stood up and looked down at him as well. "Now Shizune, even in my years seeing the Sharingan at birth is very rare. He's going to be very strong. Raise him right, we don't want another Uchiha running out on us" she sighed and looked up at the smiling Sakura.

"I know. I will be the best mother he could ever wish for" Shizune smiled and just couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"I'll come back in to check on you and the baby Shizune" Sakura said looking down at the cute baby.

Tsunade and Sakura nodded to each other and left the room leaving Shizune and Kira to themselves.


	3. Lost and Hated

**A/n: HECK YES! An update for one of the awesomest couples in the world!!! HoooRAY!!!**

**Ok anyway here you all go SO sorry for the delay school sucks you know –nods- it really just needs to die!!! Well please enjoy this chapter!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE Review!!!! I promise I will dance for you if you do!! –Has stars in eyes and is begging- **

"Oh little Kira you're just so cute!" Sakura squealed leaning into the crib kissing the small baby on the cheek.

"Sakura, don't hassle it too much you might kill it" Gaara said looking over her shoulder at the adorable dark haired boy.

"It's quite alright Kazekage-sama he's strong. Even Sakura couldn't bring him down" Shizune smiled looking down at her son as well.

"Hmm a boy would be cute but I want a girl" Sakura smirked evilly looking back at Gaara.

"And I already told you no. No little 'things' will be coming from you" Gaara crossed his arms his usual emotionless face on. Sakura made a pouting face and looked up at him.

"You're not going to bless me with little children? You're soon to be wife? Then I suppose you aren't going to have sex with me either?" Sakura huffed up at him. Shizune sighed and picked Kira up.

"Listen Sakura you just stay here and dream about something you won't get to have. I have some business to attend to" the red haired Kazekage glanced down at her frowning face and disappeared in the sand that swept him away.

Sakura shook her head putting her hands on her hips. "Yeah, well see who doesn't have kids" Sakura smirked and laughed with Shizune.

"Sakura how about I make us some tea? You look like you need some. Working late at the hospital?" Shizune wondered as she walked out of the room with Sakura a bit behind.

Shizune tensed and looked over to the window to see the dark figure of Itachi. Sakura spun two kunai out on her fingers and gripped them standing in front of Shizune.

"Uchiha Itachi, S-class criminal, and traitor to the village hidden in the leaves. You have a choice to make this easy or I will kill you" Sakura said sternly crouching down a bit.

"Sakura stop" Shizune said placing her free hand on the pink haired woman's shoulder. "It's alright, please don't tell Tsunade-sama" she said walking past her and towards Itachi.

"Are you sure you can trust that girl?" he asked looking down at her and then to the small boy in her arms. Itachi raised his hands and Shizune placed the boy in his hands.

Sakura still clenching her kunai stood upright and turned around shoving them back into her holders. "I won't say anything, but if anything happens I will kill him" she said seriously before disappearing in a puff.

Shizune looked back at him and smiled. "Your back . . ." she said quietly. He nodded and looked at the small child who stretched its arms out to Itachi in order to reach him.

Itachi had a small smile looking down at the baby, "What is his name?" he asked taking the boy in his own hands.

"Kira," Shizune smiled. "Uchiha Kira" she told him waiting for his reaction. Itachi somewhat froze for a second.

"Why would you put that on the birth certificate?" he wondered continuing to hold the child.

"Well, Tsunade-sama came in and told me he had his father's eyes . . . so I was pretty sure she knew and I told her everything. So why not, it's not like I'm ashamed or anything" she said blushing and turning away from him.

Itachi looked at her back and laughed lightly. "Wait," he thought for a moment. "You told her everything?" he asked leaning forward and looking at her blushing face.

"Well not _that_ part" she said going redder. "Just up till we, you know" she said running short of breath. Itachi smirked and straightened up.

"Where have you been?" she whispered.

He laughed and kissed her on the cheek, "I told you I would be gone," he defended.

Shizune pouted and looked into his dark eyes. "Yes but it was for so long I thought you were dead" she sighed and turned away from him once again.

"You know that no one could ever kill me" he whispered into her ear. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Shizune yawned and lost her balance a bit. "Are you alright?" Itachi asked holding her up with one of his free hands.

"Why don't you just lie down and take a nap, I promise I'm not going anywhere," he promised getting a small smile from her.

"All right, I am very tired, he keeps me up all night sometimes" she sighed and walked towards her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Itachi returned his gaze to his son.

"Kira, you will be the Uchiha to teach my brother a valuable lesson. He should give up with this revenge thing and go with that Sakura girl that loves him so much" he smiled at the child. Kira mimicked his father's actions and smiled widely.

"Oh, she was with that Jinchuuriki from the Sand village" he said aloud remembering earlier. Itachi placed the boy on his lap once again and grabbed a small note pad on the side table. There was a pen beside the pad as well and he wrote down on the paper.

He placed the paper on the coffee table and then stood up with Kira, "Don't worry Kira you will see Mommy very soon," he assured the boy and opened the window and jumped out disappearing.

Sakura who was standing on the roof of the building glared after the Uchiha and disappeared as well. She followed his chakra into the forest and speed up the pace. 'There's no way I am letting him take Kira" she said firmly as she came into a clearing to see Itachi.

"You are quite bad at concealing your chakra" Itachi said.

"I wasn't trying to, I wanted you to know I was coming after you" she told him harshly. "Now give Kira back!" Sakura ordered stretching her arm out to him.

"I wasn't taking him, but I wanted to be able to hear him laugh without waking Shizune" he said quite innocently. He leaned against a tree and sat down on the soft grass placing Kira in front of him.

Sakura stood there arms crossed watching him closely. After a couple minutes of playing with his son her spoke, "Don't you think Kazekage-sama will be wondering where you are, Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura let a blush rise to her cheeks and look away. "I can take care of myself," she huffed sticking her nose in the air.

"If I could be with Shizune all the time, I would never leave her alone. Unless, of course the time came when I had missions, but unfortunately I am not allowed to be around her" he gave a small sigh and looked at Kira once again.

Sakura let her arms fall to her side loosely and gazed at the seemingly depressed Uchiha. "Are you actually regretting killing your family and leaving Sasuke to go psycho?" she asked raising a slender pink eyebrow.

"Of course not," he chuckled with a gleeful look. His face darkened and he looked off to the side, "Only that now I cannot be with my son or Shizune. It's kind of depressing. I mean you can't seriously wish Sasuke was back can you? If he stayed you probably wouldn't have ended up with the Kazekage"

Sakura went slightly wide eyed at his statement and actually thought about it. It was true if Sasuke had stayed she would probably have still been madly in love with him. Sure she was depressed when he left but when Gaara became Hokage he frequently visited the leaf village to see Naruto.

And being his depressed friend both Gaara and Sakura were not very talkative when it came to group gatherings. Slowly the attraction began and Sakura fell madly in love with the red haired Kazekage. Not only had she fallen in love with her, he was experiencing new feelings for her.

About to say something, Itachi interrupted her "It's getting dark I better get him back" he picked up the wide awake boy and he headed back to her apartment with Sakura close behind.

Coming through the window he looked and saw Shizune sitting on the couch with the most horrified look on her face. She turned quickly seeing Itachi coming in, "What's wrong?" he asked as she got up.

She said nothing to him before taking Kira out of his hands and giving him a stern look. She turned away from him and checked him silently for any injuries.

"Taking him out of the house, what if he got hurt? She asked angrily trying to fight back the most of her fury.

"I didn't want to wake you. I would have never let anything happen, you know that" he said in a low tone.

Shizune shook her head closing her eyes tightly. Itachi tensed for a moment and looked to the side his eyes filling with red and his normal sharingan back. "Fine," he stated and the words he was about to say almost tore him apart.

"Be mad at me, Good bye Shizune" he said disappearing with a wide eyed Shizune turning around to see nothing. She fell to her knees and brought a hand to her face crying into it.

-

Itachi ran through the forest as fast as possible feeling the chakra following him. He stopped and looked around when two figures jumped down from the trees. "What are you doing so near Konoha again, Itachi?" the blonde Akatsuki asked looking around.

"Nothing in particular just visiting my old house, I grew bored so I went out" he shrugged and looked at the unbelieving red head, which had his normal emotionless face.

"I am ready to go back to the manor if you two are" he suggested as Deidara danced around smiling brightly.

-

Shizune placed Kira in his crib and walked back out shutting the door and sliding down it with her face in her hands. She looked over when something white caught her eye. There was an envelope on the ground where Itachi had disappeared.

She stood up and walked over picking up the envelope and opening it. She pulled out the letter inside and began to read it.

_Shizune,_

_I no longer want to put you at risk of having anything to do with me. This was our last meeting. I will never see you again, it was fun while it lasted, take care of Kira._

_Itachi_

Shizune stared at the paper wide eyed and shaking. Tears began to fall from her eyes and she fell to her knees letting out a high scream as she tried to get as compact as possible. Time seemed to have frozen, nothing was happening and there was no sound.

The letter lay still on the floor and Shizune glared at it. Swiftly she pulled a kunai from her kunai holster on her lag and impaled the paper. Nailing it to the floor, she gently leaned to her side and just lay on the ground. She ignored the loud crying coming from the other room and shut her eyes as tight as possible.

Soon her own despair put her to sleep.

-

Tsunade stood with a hand on her hip and the pierced paper in the other. Sakura sat on the couch bouncing Kira on her knees while Naruto shut her down silently behind him and let out an audible sigh.

Tsunade crunched the paper hard in her strong fist and threw it in the disposal that was near. "How dare he," Tsunade sneered and glared at the trash can with undying hate.

"I can't believe that Uchiha Itachi and Shizune actually . . ." Naruto gulped just thinking about it.

"The second I see him I am going to rip his head off" Sakura huffed and had a determined look in her eye as she got up and placed the baby in the crib they had moved out in the living room.

"I'll stay here and watch over Kira while Shizune is asleep tonight," the pink haired medic said giving Tsunade and Naruto a nod and the two of them left.

-

Shizune stared at the wall with half opened eyes with millions of thoughts running through her head. Was it all a Lie? She couldn't believe he had only wanted to mess with her. Did he only wish to continue the Uchiha clan? She closed her eyes again not knowing what to believe.

But one thing she did know was that deep inside her a hate was growing. She had never hated anyone until this very moment. She hated Uchiha Itachi with all her heart, the man that completely deserted her.

-

Itachi walked into the Akatsuki manor followed by Sasori and Deidara. "Itachi!" Kisame yelled talking his friend and partner. Sasori looked down disgusted by this scene and stepped over them heading for his room. Deidara happily followed her master down the hall.

Itachi sat up and looked at Kisame with a saddened look. Kisame sat up and stood helping the Uchiha up as well. "What's wrong?" the blue shark asked placing his hands on the back of his head.

"She finally gave me a chance to tell her goodbye forever. I had to do it before they found out about my son." Itachi said sadly looking out the window.

He smirked and looked to his partner, "It's all for the better I suppose, and being in love with an S-class criminal isn't a good thing. She will be better off hating me for leaving her" Itachi assured himself.

"Whatever you say Itachi," Kisame said watching him as he walked down the hallway towards his room.

He opened his door and shut it quickly before turning on the lights to see his depressing room. Itachi walked over to his bed and took off his Akatsuki coat holding it for a moment.

He reached into the inside pocket and pulled out a small photo of Shizune at the hospital smiling brightly with the new born baby in her arms. He stared at it for what seemed like hours until he walked over to his side table and opened the drawer pacing the picture safely inside.

"I hope they don't realize it went missing," he smiled mischievously to himself.


	4. Tears and Hurt

**A/n: Hi everyone!! Another update I hope you all enjoy this chapter although it is some what sad but it's only going to build up my two cute little dark ones relationship!! Well I worked really hard on this one and I really hope you all like it!!**

**Please review it makes me super happy to get reviews I mean who doesn't like them?! Well anyway REVIEW!**

**It was a little delay cause well people I gots myself a boyfriend!!! It's so awesome too cause he looks like EXACTLY like Sasori. It's like a freakin' dream come true, one of my favorite anime characters in human form XD**

**Well Yeah, ENJOY!!!**

**Kira-11 (Boy) (Itachi x Shizune)**

**Tokui-10 (Boy) (Gaara x Sakura)**

**Tsuki-8 (Girl) (Gaara x Sakura)**

**Airashii-9 (Girl) (Kiba x Ino)**

**Shuurai-6 (Boy) (Kiba x Ino)**

**Byakuya-10 (Boy) (Neji x Tenten)**

**Minato-9 (Boy) (Naruto x Hinata)**

**That is just to help you all out because I'm so nice lol**

**Oh and I found out the age difference between Itachi and Shizune. In Shippuuden Itachi 21 and Shizune is 29 so they are 8 years apart!!! See it's not that bad!! I'm so happy it's like Anakin and Padme from Star Wars!**

"My dad could beat your dad easy!" a red headed boy was butting heads with a blonde.

"Yeah right my dad is the best Hokage that ever lived!" he yelled both glaring intensely at each other. Sand swirled around the two as the blonde boy's eyes turned milky white and the veins were visible around his eyes.

"Stop fighting!" a red headed girl yelled pushing them away from each other. "You make it look like I'm older then you two, I mean come on stop being idiots" she huffed and glared at them.

"Tsuki! You are here!" a brown haired girl with her hair up in a pony tail.

"Airashii!" the red head yelled running past the two glaring boys.

The two girls hugged and smiled at each other. "So still got that crush on Kira?" the brunette nudged her making her go as red as her hair.

"Shush!" she demanded covering her friends mouth turning to see her brother and Minato did not hear. The brunette smiled wildly and dragged off the red head leaving the two boys by themselves.

"Hey guys!" a black haired boy almost the spitting image of the Uchiha himself walked up to the two. Everything about him was like Itachi except he did not have the dark marks on his face.

"Kira!" the red head waved.

"Hey, Tokui. How are you? I heard you guys were staying for awhile" he asked looking at him.

"Yeah but we're staying with the Hokage and Minato," he gave a cold glance.

"Fighting again?" Kira asked with a sigh having a frown on his face for only a moment. "I think both your dad's are great I mean remember to be lucky you have one" he told them and they both gave him a sad look.

"Well lets not stand here doing nothing, I found this really cool cave that is really fun to explore and its right outside the village" he smirked with the other two.

"Let's go!" Tokui shot his hand in the air.

"All right Kira you always have the most fun missions" the blonde who was identical to his father smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for?" he asked as the three took of running.

-

They crawled out of a hole in the side of the wall just big enough for them all to fit through and ran into the forest. They stopped seeing a giant cave and all looked at each other with mild smiles.

"Let's go in," Tokui said walking ahead with Kira and Minato right behind him. As they walked deeper in the cave they began to hear voices they continued in and peered over a rock seeing a group of what looked to be rogue ninja.

"Kill him we have the information we need," one said and the three boys watched with wide eyes as an innocent was murdered before them. Minato let out a gasp and all the people in the cave looked over and saw them.

They all gulped and Minato yelled "RUN!"

Getting up they ran as fast as their legs would take them hearing the men chase after them.

They ran out into the forest and some of the men jumped in front of them. They closed them off and were all laughing at the boys. "Little children shouldn't wander off into the forest" one taunted.

"And men shouldn't pick on little boys!" someone yelled coming down and drop kicking one of the men, turning and punching the one beside him and kicking the one on the other side. It was so strong you could hear the bones cracking.

She pulled two kunai from her kunai pouch and shot them out in two separate directions nailing two guys right between the eyes and then exploding. She jumped over the boys and slammed her fist on the ground making the earth tremble and the ninja all grew wide eyed.

There around this pink haired woman's neck was the symbol for Suna in pure silver with diamonds encrusted in it. "That's S-Sabaku no Sakura she's the Kazekage's wife that took down that entire invasion force from the land of mist!"

"You got that right" she smirked and swung her leg kicking one of the guys in the jaw. "And your messing with my son," she glared throwing two more kunai and then grabbing the two remaining and smashing their heads together shattering their skulls.

Sakura stood in an almost identical outfit to Tsunade only with a black shirt and red long shorts, they only real difference was her boobs weren't as large. She dusted her hands off and looked back at the three boys and smiled but her smile soon turned evil as her hands rest on her hips.

The breeze blew her hair that was in a long braid. "Now you three boys are in big trouble" she smirked making them all pale.

"March" she ordered pointing towards Konoha. They all sighed and turned to the pointed direction and began walking towards the village. "You three are lucky that I followed you out here, you could have been killed! What on earth were you thinking?" she asked.

"Sorry," they all replied getting a sigh from the pink haired mother.

"Now Kira you hurry on home alright I won't tell your mom but you have to promise you won't do reckless things anymore" Sakura smiled setting one of her hands on his head and kneeling down to his level. "You are very smart and I bet you will be the best Uchiha to ever live, now you know how your mother worries about you. So get home" she kissed his forehead and shooed him off.

Kira sighed and walked in the direction of his home. "Sakura-sama is pretty strong," he laughed to himself. "Well she was originally from the Leaf village" Kira smiled and stopped seeing his apartment building and began the accent.

"Mom I'm home" he called as he opened the door. Shizune looked at the door from the kitchen and smiled at him.

"How was your day? Did you get to see Tokui and Tsuki?"

"I didn't see Tsuki she must be off with Airashii" he said sitting at the kitchen table and table on the wood.

"Aw I'm sorry to hear that," he heard his mom say. "You know I heard that Tsuki is becoming even more beautiful then Sakura" she laughed.

Kira smiled a bit and leaned back in his chair. "No on is prettier then Sakura-sama except for one person," he told her taking out a kunai and spinning it on his finger.

"Oh really? And who is that?" Shizune asked coming out with two plates and placing one in front of him.

"You of course," he smiled up at his mom.

She sat across from him and began eating, "I love you Kira," she said smiling at him.

He frowned and looked at her. "Mom what's wrong?" he asked seeing her down face.

"Nothing," she said shakily.

"Remember we are going to Naruto's house tonight for dinner to see Gaara and Sakura. So be ready, I have to go to the market and go visit Tsunade-sama" she smiled at him finishing her plate and taking it to the sink.

Shizune began washing it when she heard her son's question and froze. "What?" she asked hoping she heard wrong and refusing to turn around.

"So you never told me the reason why dad left" Kira repeated as he looked at his mothers stilled form.

Shizune set the plate down in the sink and held onto the counter tightly lowering her head trying to stop from crying. It was hard enough not to think about him when her son was almost identical to him.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it" she said quietly and grabbed her wallet and headed for the door. "I'll be back later," she said closing the door behind her.

Kira looked at the door with a sad look on his face. He really wanted to know what happened but the only thing he got out of her about his father was his name, Uchiha Itachi.

He had gone to the Hokage and asked him about Uchiha Itachi and graciously Naruto had secretly let Kira see the file. Naruto had even told him about the encounters he had had with him. Kira knew more about his father then his mother thought he did.

He had always thought his mother followed the rules did everything she was supposed to and never ever did anything wrong. But boy was he wrong, an S-class criminal who killed the entire Uchiha clan except for his brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto had even warned him about this Sasuke person, his uncle. He had said that Sasuke would come after him if he ever found out Itachi had a son.

Kira sighed and picked up his plate washing it along with his mothers. He wished he could ask his father, but apparently he was in something called the Akatsuki and they were almost impossible to track down.

-

Shizune stood by the hot spring she had been 11 years earlier. Not since the last time she saw the Uchiha had she returned. She stood there for awhile just staring until she realized nearly 30 minutes had gone by.

"He-he look Sasori-danna she came right to us," a blonde in the Akatsuki cloak smirked. Shizune flipped out a kunai and threw it at Deidara who dodged to the side.

A small clay spider attached itself to her arm and she quickly yanked it off and threw it just as it was detonated. "What do you want with me?!" Shizune yelled dodging out of the way of a puppet.

She felt a powerful presence behind her and looked seeing the red head, "You see I don't like Itachi," he said as chakra strings attached and surrounded her. "And I like to make him as miserable as I can and using you for this certain task Pein has requested will just make it all the better" he said jumping up on the giant bird dragging her behind him.

Deidara looked at Sasori before taking off giving him a look, "Ay Sasori-danna I don't think I'm ok with you holding her captive maybe I should do it," she said glaring at Shizune.

"Come on Deidara, what Itachi saw in this woman I will never know" he huffed and the bird took off.

-

Kira stood at the window looking down at the street waiting to see his mothers figure come into view. What had taken her so long? She never took this long ever. He noticed the sun sinking below the trees and the buildings and really began to worry.

Something was wrong he knew for sure if something had come up she would send a message to let him know. Kira walked to the door and locked it before leaving and headed for the Hokage's house. Being a guest here so much he didn't even need to knock before walking in to be greeted and hugged by Hinata, the Hokage's wife.

"Kira, where is your mother?" Hinata asked giving him a warm smile and looking behind him. Sakura walked in the room and smiled at the boy and waved at him giving him a wink. She looked around apparently wondering the same thing as Hinata.

"Where is Shizune?" Sakura asked standing beside Hinata now.

"I don't know she left about two hours ago to go shopping but she hasn't come back and I'm really worried. Especially because before she left I made her sad," he said looking down at the ground. He felt awful if something had happened to her then the last thing he would have seen of her was her back. Sakura looked at Hinata and it looked as if they were communicating with their eyes.

Sakura left the room and Hinata kneeled down to Kira's level, "Would you like to stay here, or do you want to help use look for her?" she asked placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I want to help find her" he said confidently.

Hinata smiled at him as Naruto, Sakura, and Gaara came from the other room. "Alright I'll get Kakashi and his squad and also get Kiba and Ino. You three can search now while I assemble the teams" he said getting nods from the rest of them.

-

Shizune opened her eyes and sat up rubbing her sore head. It was really dark in the room she was in right now. Looking down at herself she realized she was changed from her former outfit into a black strapless tube top only covering her breasts.

Also a long skirt that was tied on the side and split down the sides as well, almost horrified to find out who changed her. The blonde walked in and looked at her seeing her now awake. "About time Sasori-danna was getting mad about you sleeping too long now come on I changed you to better fit Leader-sama" she hissed.

Shizune didn't move and glared at Deidara. Deidara sighed and leaned against the door, "Don't think about trying anything there's a seal on your back blocking your chakra so no jutsu for you, now come on" she ordered again pulling her up and dragging her down the hallway.

An oh so familiar blue fellow was strolling by and waved to Deidara and went slightly wide eyed seeing the person she was dragging with her. They came to a door and Deidara opened it pushing Shizune in and shutting it behind them both.

"Pein-sama, I brought you a fine candidate" she smirked forcing her forward into an orange haired man with many different piercing's on his face. He grabbed Shizune by the chin and looked at her face and then down.

"I like her, you did well Deidara" he said releasing his hold on her face. "How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 39" she said glaring at him.

Both Pein and Deidara looked surprised, "39 you look no where near 39 my precious little maid" he smiled. Shizune glared at him once again cursing the seal on her back. "Such a beauty from Konoha I will accept this one as my new servant" he said nodding.

"Take her to my room now Deidara" he ordered. Deidara grabbed Shizune by the arm and once again forced her out the door.

-

Itachi looked up at Kisame as he slammed his door open. "Kisame? What is it?" he asked placing down a scroll he was reading.

"That Konoha shinobi," he panted holding his chest from his mad dash. "She's here Deidara presented her to Pein-sama just now, the woman that you left in Konoha" he made out making Itachi feel as if time had stopped.

How was this even possible? Shizune was in the Akatsuki manor, after 11 years now this? Itachi stood up and looked at Kisame as he passed. "You're absolutely sure about this?" he asked his hand forming into a fist.

"I saw her with my own two eyes" he told him making Itachi look to the side. He grabbed the Akatsuki coat that was on the back of the door and put it on not even bothering to button up the front.

In a fast walk he turned the corner trying his best not to glare. Deidara stopped her smirk on her face undeniable proof that this was a deliberate attack upon him. Shizune looked up forcing herself not to make anything noticeable about her surprise top see him. She immediately looked away from him glaring at the wall.

"You know Itachi-_sama_ I just remembered I have some things to attend to so why don't you take Pein-sama's new slave girl to his room" Deidara said shoving Shizune into Itachi. He held her against him and glared at the blonde as she walked back in the other direction.

He looked down at the top of her back seeing the seal and sighing. Shizune pulled herself away from him and turned away from him. "Shizune I,"

"Don't talk to me" she hissed and turned glaring at him and passing him assuming this leader guy's room was the one at the end of the hall with the double doors. She opened them seeing no one inside, she went over and sat on the bed with her arms crossed and glaring through the open door at Itachi.

He walked up and stood in the large doorway looking at her hateful gaze. "Shizune you don't-"

"I don't remember saying you could speak to me" she snapped turning all the way around her back facing him and her legs crossed sitting on the bed.

Itachi walked up behind her and just remained quiet. He couldn't blame her, he did leave making her think he deserted her for no real reason but that was for the best. He placed his hand on her shoulder waiting for rejection but received none.

Shizune just sat there staring at the bed in front of her wondering why she couldn't push him away. He left her and was probably only trying to make up with her for his own benefits. She brought her knees up and placed her head on them thinking of Kira. She knew he was in good hands especially with Sakura there.

Shizune let a few tears fall from her black eyes just thinking of the possibility of her dying here. Having the last thing she told him was shunning his question and leaving. She actually believed she would never see her son again.

"How is Kira?" Itachi spoke up making Shizune tense.

"Good no thanks to you" he said harshly digging her nails into her skin. Itachi sighed she was actually being nicer then he had expected.

"I'm sorry" he said softly before leaning down and kissing her on the neck before reluctantly leaving.

Shizune brought her hands to her face and cried into her hands. This was just too much, seeing him again made the pain resurface and his touch had only hurt more.

"Stupid Itachi," she sobbed.


End file.
